Una Leyenda en Alta Mar
by HarukaHide
Summary: Dejarías todo para ir tras el más preciado tesoro o seguir una Leyenda incierta? Esta historia es de Piratas. El navío Urano es comandado por Haruka, quien deberá luchar para conseguir lo que más desea. El utópico amor de una Sirena: Michiru.
1. Capítulo 1: Cantina Cabeza de Puerco

**Capítulo 1: Cantina Cabeza de Puerco**

Haruka se encontraba en la cantina cabeza de puerco tomando unas copas de ron con su contramaestre Jules Philips Fokgs, hablando la nueva travesía marina que iban a realizar, ya tenían el navío Urano preparado, listo para zarpar, solo faltaba fijar el curso en el mapa que estaba apoyado precisamente en la mesa.

-Bueno contramaestre… ¿crees que por esta ruta será más sencilla?

-No mi capitana, por esa zona nos desviaremos mucho, es la ruta comercial, nos podemos topar con otros marinos, más que nada con Saint Cross Company y eso nos atrasaría aun mas

-Si tienes razón…. Mmmm, sírveme un poco mas de Ron…

Haruka comienza a trazar otra ruta en el mapa mientras Jules le sirve otra copa y la mira con preocupación

-¿Sera sensato Capitana?.. digo, ¿ir tras ese tesoro?, me dijeron que hay muchos peligros y muchos misterios por esas aguas, sobre todo sirenas mi Señora.

-Tranquilo Philips no hay nada de que preocuparse, no creas en todo lo que escuchas por favor, ahora déjame concentrarme quiero llegar a como de lugar.

Jules hizo caso a la orden de su capitana, tomo asiento y observo con atención como iba fijando el nuevo curso en el pergamino, nunca la había visto tan concentrada y empeñada en algo como en aquella ocasión. Haruka estaba metida en el mapa con el vaso de ron en la mano si darle ningún sorbo y mirando con atención el trozo de papel que tenía delante de sus ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior y con un compas haciendo trazos a un costado de la mesa como si no existiera nada mas a su alrededor, hasta que de pronto.

-YA ESTA, ESTE SERA EL RUMBO…CONTRAMAESTRE JULES LLAME A LOS MARINOS ESTA NOCHE ZARPAREMOS- Acabando de un solo sorbo el contenido del vaso que tenía en la manos y enrollando el pergamino.

-Si…Si mi Capitana- y sale atolondrado del lugar llamando a los tripulantes de Urano

La rubia salió de cabeza de puerco con un brillo en sus ojos muy particular, con una media sonrisa en la boca, dando paso firme mientras guardaba el mapa en su saco. Cuando llego al navío se coloco frente al timón pasando sus manos con delicadeza mientras decía en voz baja

-Ayúdame Urano, tiene que ser nuestra-

Pasados unos minutos el barco ya tenía todos sus tripulantes a bordo, amontonados en el centro esperando que su Capitana se acercara para darles las respectivas órdenes. Jules se acerca interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la rubia.

-Ca…capitana, ya están todos abordo.

-Muy bien… gracias Philips- acercándose a la baranda los mira a todos- MARINOS, quiero que en esta ocasión solo estén abordo los que realmente tengan el valor de enfrentarse a cosas realmente aterradoras, cosas misteriosas y creaturas desconocidas… solo aquellos que tengan viva la llama de la aventura abordaran este navío el resto puede comenzar a bajarse de Urano...Contramaestre eso también va a ti.

Haruka voltea dándoles la espalda a sus valientes marinos esperando unos minutos para que tomen esa decisión. Pasados unos minutos solo escucho el susurro del viento, volvió a mirarles y con una sonrisa y elevando las manos grito

-Muy bien es hora de zarpar. HICEN LAS VELAS- Toda la tripulación se puso en marcha

-Capitana Haruka…Se acerca una tormenta…¿no será mejor esperar a que pase y luego adentrarnos al mar?

-¿Con miedo Jules?... No subestimes a Urano, el resistirá, además no te olvides que este navío navega contra viento y marea querido amigo, llegaremos a destino

-Si mi capitana, pero recuerde que nos meteremos en aguas desconocidas.

-Philips todavía estas a tiempo de bajar, nadie te esta atando a un mástil del barco.

-No tengo miedo Capitana, solo fue una sugerencia

-Muy bien, si es así, ya puedes tomar tu puesto como timonel, no perdamos más tiempo, cuanto más nos atrasamos más lejos estaremos de alcanzarla.

-Si mi Señora.

Haruka se acerca al bode del navío con mucho entusiasmo "te encontrare cueste lo cueste". De esa forma Fokgs toma el timón y salen rumbo a un destino desconocido.


	2. Capítulo 2: La Tormenta

**Capitulo 2: "La Tormenta"**

Ya había pasado la hora de la cena y los marinos estaban revisando que todo esté en orden para poder ir a descansar y seguir a la mañana siguiente con su labor. Jules por otro lado se sentía nervioso, estaba dudando si realmente quería estar a bordo del barco, conocía la leyenda y temía que fueran victimas de ello, pero confiaba en su Capitana no era la primera vez que se aventuraba en los océanos, pero algo le daba mala espina, la tormenta que se avecinaba se evaporo dejando un cielo estrellado en su lugar, aferrado al timón siente que alguien se acerca, era Haruka, con el catalejo en la mano y con una mirada misteriosa, coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Fokgs.

-Tranquilo Philips no hay nada que preocuparse- Mira para el cielo pegando un leve suspiro y volviéndose a dirigir aquel hombre- Puedes ir a tu camarote a descansar, deja que yo me encargo del timón por un momento.

-Si mi capitana

Y dejando su puesto de timonel el contramaestre Philips baja las escaleras, mientras la rubia se queda mirando al horizonte por un momento esperando a escuchar la puerta dando la indicación de que su compañero ya había entrado a su compartimiento.

Haruka se queda un tiempo prudencial observando el cielo y viendo si las nubes que indican la tormenta aparecían de nuevo, tuvo la impresión de ver algo a lo lejos así que se aproximo a la proa con el catalejo en la mano, coloco un pie sobre el barandal y estiro el mirador hacia los cielos, observando por la lentilla del mismo cada centímetro que este le permitía visualizar, en esos misteriosos minutos una brisa juego delicadamente con sus cabellos. Al ver que todo estaba en orden y que no había porque alarmarse decide recostarse por unos minutos en la fría madera del barco más veloz, Urano, y no puede evitar entrar en sus pensamientos nuevamente, el cielo le trasmitía la paz y la relajación que necesitaba para analizar la situación.

"¿Sera correcto arrastrar a estos valientes marinos?" "Mi querido Urano, ¿podrás soportar la tormenta que se avecinara?" "¿Sera cierto lo que dice la leyenda?"

Esas y mil preguntas más atormentaban la mente de la pirata, pero de algo estaba segura esa palpitación que sentía en su pecho jamás la había sentido, era la primera vez que florecía un sentimiento tan fuerte como ese, el de no volver, el de seguir adelante pase lo que pase, tenía que encontrarla, esa era su única meta, lo único que la incentivaba a cometer esta travesía tan loca y descabellada.

La Capitana estaba por entrar a un pequeño sueño ya que las aguas hacían danzar a la nave con mucha tranquilidad, la brisa era fresca y tranquila, el océano casi ni se oía y el cielo brillaba con la ayuda de la luz de la luna y esas pequeñas estrellas, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que una voz interrumpe el silencio, Haruka abre sus ojos súbitamente y agudiza el oído para escuchar más claro, pero el silencio reino de nuevo el lugar. La marina queda intranquila por lo tanto sube al tamborete del poste central de la nave y se queda observando, logra visualizar un movimiento en las aguas por lo que toma el catalejo pero cuando logro enfocar ya no había nada, un poco frustrada la joven se apoya sus brazos sobre la borda del tamborete flexionando un poco su cuerpo agachando la cabeza cerrando los ojos, nuevamente escucha esa voz, a lo que su reacción fue incorporarse con los ojos cerrados para no perder la concentración, cuando comenzó de apoco a visualizar el mar siente que este va perdiendo su tranquilidad poco a poco, La rubia baja lo más rápido posible, las nubes se estaban acercando, la tormenta, la tormenta de la leyenda se estaba acercando, el viento se torna violento en conjunto con el mar, la danza tranquila de la nave paso a ser un vaivén, las gotas comenzaron a impactar en Urano, las cuerdas, los rieles y las velas sonaban ferozmente.

-A CUBIERTA, TODOS A CUBIERTA Y SE PONEN A TRABAJAR SI NO QUIEREN SER COMIDA DE TIBURONES-

El dulce sueño de los marinos fue interrumpido por los gritos de la Capitana, no entendían nada, estaban desconcertados, cuando comenzaron a sentir el vaivén subieron todos a cubiertas y tomaron sus puestos, el contramaestre se presento frente a Haruka.

-MANTENGAN LAS VELAS IZASADAS HAY QUE APROVECHAR EL VIENTO PARA AVANZAR, AGUSTEN LOS CAÑONES, LOS BARRILES Y LAS CUERDAS, CONTRAMAESTRE.

-Si mi Capitana

-DIRIGASE AL POLVORIN Y CUBRALO

-Pero Haruka, con esta tormenta…

-CAMBIO DE OPINION JULES ENCARGATE DEL TIMON, TU PUCK….

-Si…si mi...mi capitana-

-TU DIRIGETE AL POLVORIN Y AGUSTALOS, QUE NO SE PIERDA NADA, HAY QUE TENER CUIDADO…Y VE APAGANDO LAS VELAS QUE VEAS PRENDIDAS, NO QUEREMOS UN INCENDIO AQUÍ….APURATE SI NO QUIERES SER ARROJADO AL MAR…RAPIDO.

-S…s…si m…m…mi cap…capitana-

Puck salió corriendo al polvorín, prefería estar protegido entre las maderas del barco a tener que estar hay fuera con esa terrible tormenta. El contramaestre luchaba con el timón, le costaba mucho trabajo manejarlo, y el agua que caía de los cielos no le ayudaba muy bien ya que le nublaba la vista, Haruka estaba en la popa del barco mirando a los cielos con los brazos así arriba concentrándose lo más que podía, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder controlar el viento, lo que menos quería en ese momento era que su amado Urano quede en el fondo del mar. Estaba llegando a su punto máximo de concentración cuando el navío pego tal sacudida que produjo que todos los marinos incluyendo la rubia estrellaran contra el piso. La capitana del barco volvió a dirigirse al lugar donde todos los tripulantes luchaban con esa feroz tormenta, varios de ellos estaban heridos.

-CONTRAMAESTRE, DEJE QUE ME ENCARGE DEL TIMÓN UN MOMENTO, Y AYUDA A TODOS LOS HERIDOS DEL BARCO…

-SI MI CAPITANA

Jules dejo el cargo en el que estaba hace unos momentos y se dirige con mucha dificultad a la parte central del barco metiendo a todos los lesionados en el camarote mas cercano, La pirata tomo el mando como toda una buena capitana, Urano parecía entender lo que quería su timonel.

-RESISTE URANO, RESISTIRAS UN POCO MÁS-

Los marinos de vez en cuando miraban a su capitana y no lograban entender cómo podía permitir seguir exigiendo al barco más de lo que ya había dado, era ya un milagro que todavía estuviera flotando en esas aguas.

La tormenta se ponía cada vez más violenta, más feroz, los relámpagos parecían caer demasiado cerca de ellos, el mar agitaba sus aguas como si quisiera derribar al único navío que se encontraba navegando por esos lugares tan distantes, las personas a bordo estaban perdiendo toda esperanza de salir vivos de aquella situación, muchos se tiraron al suelo soltando las cuerdas, otros le rezaban a sus dioses, todos parecían decirle adiós a la vida, menos uno, un muchacho joven que se encontraba en la proa tratando de amarrar uno de los ganchos que sostenía el ancla. Haruka se percato de lo que estaba pasando en su nave y no pudo evitar gritarles

-¿ACASO QUIEREN MORIR AQUÍ MALDITAS RATAS?, ¿QUIEREN SER COMIDA DE TIBURONES?, COMIENCEN A TRABAJAR, AGUSTEN LAS SOGAS MALDITOS PERROS PULGOSOS, HOY NO ES EL DÍA EN EL QUE VAMOS A MORIR, NO DE ESTA FORMA, HAY QUE PONER TODO EN ESTE BARCO, ESTA TORMENTA QUE NOS MANDA EL DIOS NEPTUNO NO NOS UNDIRA, ASÍ QUE COMIENCEN A MOVER SUS PATAS MARINOS… ¿QUÉ ESPERAN?...RAPIDO

Los hombres al escuchar estas palabras comenzaron nuevamente con su labor, muchos de ellos a regañadientes, poco podían hacer ya que perdían el equilibrio por la poca estabilidad que tenía Urano en ese momento.

-Vamos Urano, no me defraudes, tu eres el mejor barco que recorrido todos los océanos de este planeta, no puede vencerte esta tormenta-

El viento soplaba cada vez con más furia, el agua parecía cortar la piel de lo veloz que caída de los cielos, los rayos y los truenos eran más estridentes y visibles, parecía como si el cielo se estuviera cayendo. Haruka llama al valiente y joven marino que se encontraba en proa, este se acerca con mucha dificultad.

-Si, mi capitana-

-¿Tienes conocimiento de cómo funciona el timón?

-No, mi padre me había mencionado algo una vez mi señora pero….

-Bueno creo que eso bastara, toma el timón por un momento, hasta que llegue el Contramaestre Jules, yo tengo que hacer unas cosas

-Pero Capitana

-Confió en ti muchacho, la vida de todos estos marinos, incluyendo la tuya y la mía, y que este barco siga flotando, está en tus manos.

Dicho esto Haruka le sonríe al joven de pelos castaños posando una mano en su hombro para darle confianza, el muchacho asienta con la cabeza y toma el puesto de timonel, La pelirrubia se lo queda observando un poco para ver si había sido correcta su decisión, pero vio que el chico tenía talento así se marcho a popa nuevamente, volvió a tomar su posición con un pie apoyando en el barandal, los brazos estirados al cielo, las manos abiertas enfrentándose una a la otra y su vista fija en la tormenta, tardo en concentrarse, pasado unos segundos o quizá minutos ya su poder de concentración estaba el máximo, podía sentir como el viento fluía en sus manos, como podía manejarlo, él viento se calmo lo suficiente para que Urano pudiera seguir navegando sin ningún miedo a quedar destrozado bajo el mar, Haruka estaba con la vista fija en el horizonte, cuando visualizo algo que la estaba mirando, o esa fue la sensación que ella sintió, dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, su concentración ahora estaba en aquello que estaba a lo lejos, apoyo sus manos en las barandas esforzando la vista en aquella dirección, cuando la criatura que la estaba observando desde antes que comenzara la tormenta se sintió incomoda pego un salto en el preciso momento que un rayo alumbro el océano, La rubia se quedo atónita mirando, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, era una sirena, si era ella, la sirena de la leyenda, la hija de Neptuno.

En el momento que la pirata estaba por sacar su catalejo una mano se apoyo en su hombro, esta voltea pegando un sobresalto, era Phillips

-¿Qué sucede?, estoy ocupada contramaestre

-Venia a informarle mi Capitana que la tormenta se a terminado, los marinos están muy agotados, están esperando sus ordenes mi señora

-¿La tormenta…?- Haruka mira para arriba y logra ver que todo estaba calmado, no logro entender como esto había sucedido, ¿cuánto fue el tiempo que se perdió mirando aquella sirena?- a, sí, claro, la tormenta, muy bien Phillips, vamos-

El contramaestre no objeto nada, solo la miro con preocupación, ¿qué le estaba pasando?, era la primera vez que la veía tan perdida de la realidad. Llegaron al reencuentro con los marinos y Haruka tomo la palabra

-Les agradezco todo el esfuerzo que han puesto hoy, me han mostrado su valentía, pero este joven….- Señalando al muchacho-Mostro su valentía cuando todos ustedes estaban esperando la muerte, él no se rindió, siguió con su labor, y estuvo a cargo del timón, así que quiero que le den su merecido respeto y un trago doble de ron para él!... Y Para terminar, pueden dejar sus labores por el momento e ir a descansar, ha sido una noche agotadora-

Dando media vuelta saludando tanto al muchacho como a Jules, se me mete en su camarote, sacándose el abrigo, el sombrero y las botas y recostándose en su cama con una sola imagen en la retina de sus ojos y con una única pregunta. "¿Sera ella la hija de Neptuno?, Se veía hermosa".


	3. Cap 3: La Leyenda de La Sirena Maldita

Capitulo 3: "La Leyenda de La Sirena Maldita"

Al día siguiente, el primero en levantarse fue el valiente joven que la noche anterior había demostrado su valentía en dos ocasiones, él se encontraba en esos momentos limpiando el desastre que dejo la tormenta. Haruka despertó un poco sobresaltada por los ruidos que el muchacho estaba haciendo, un poco somnolienta toma sus ropajes y sale de su camarote para presentarse frente al marino de cabellos castaños. Con un poco de ternura en la voz la Capitana de Urano se dirige a él.

-¿Qué haces?

-Mi Capitana, lo lamento no quería despertarla…nada solo que el sol me despertó y vine a limpiar la cubierta

-Espera que los demás marinos se levanten, no tienes que hacer todo tu solo…y dime ¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?

-Umbriel mi Señora- El joven dijo esto aferrándose a la cubita de agua que tenía en sus manos y agachando la mirada

-Mmm ya veo, ¿es la primera vez que viajas en este navío?

-Sí, el que viajaba con usted era mi padre, Ernest, pero se enfermo y me mando a mí en su lugar-

-Ya se me hacia raro no ver a ese viejo aquí, un respetable marino que amaba su trabajo

-Si mi señora, y vine su lugar espernada poder recibir parte de su motín para ver si pod..

-¿Parte del motín muchacho?...¿ninguno de los marinos abordo te a contado a donde nos dirigimos?

-No mi capitana…pero me han dicho que es un gran tesoro

-Mmm ya veo….Mira Umbriel, los tesoros que perseguimos con Urano, no son perlas, ni joyas, son otro tipo de tesoros… si logramos llegar a esté podrás entenderlo…ahora ve a despertar al Contramaestre tengo que hablar con ustedes dos.

-Si…mi Capitana

Umbriel se retiro del lugar dirigiéndose al camarote de Fokgs, sin entender a lo que se refería Haruka. La marina fue a su compartimiento tomando asiento, sirviéndose un poco de ron, y estirando el mapa sobre la mesa pensando que rumbo tomaría en esta ocasión, cuando ya estaba por fijarlo, alguien golpea la puerta de madera.

-¿Contramaestre?- pregunta guardando el mapa en el cajón de la mesa

-Sí, mi Capitana

-Adelante- La puerta se abrió con un pequeño crujido de bisagras por donde entraron Phillips seguido por Umbriel

-¿Quería vernos?- Cerrando la puerta después que el joven entro

-Sí, tomen asiento por favor- Señalando dos asientos de madera acolchonados con pieles que estaban ubicados frente de ella y sirviéndoles un trago de ron a cada a uno, los dos hombres tomaron asiento y Haruka prosiguió.- Contramaestre, he tomado la decisión de que entrene a este muchacho, quiero que sea su sombra, que este bajo su mando, que le enseñes a usar el timón-Jules no pudo evitar expresar sus quejas frunciendo el seño-Querido amigo, no pongas esa cara, no es el fin del mundo, se que no te gusta tener a niños bajo tu mando, pero este chico tiene talento, te será de ayuda.

-Pero mi Capitana… yo no sé nada de navíos y…

-No tienes de que preocuparte Umbriel, Jules sabe demasiado él será tu mejor guía, y no puedes decir que no sabes nada de navegación cuando manejaste a Urano de una forma excepcional- Diciendo esto último con una leve sonrisa en sus labios- así que, ¿Qué dicen?, ¿Están de acuerdo?

-Si- Dijo el muchacho con mucho entusiasmo

-No, pero si es lo que tengo que hacer, lo haré- Dijo Fokgs con un tono despectivo

-Te caerá bien, ya lo veras….ahora Umbriel puedes retirarte, tengo que hablar…. Unas cosas con Jules-

-Si mi Capitana- Dicho esto el joven de cabellos castaños sale del lugar dejando a Haruka y Phillips a solas. Pasado unos pocos minutos la rubia volvió a hablar.

-Jules, sé que esto no te agrada, pero parece un muchacho capaz.

-Esperemos, ¿de qué quería hablar?-

-A, si…-Tomando un trago de ron y abriendo el cajón, sacando el mapa nuevamente- Confió en ti, por esta razón quiero contarte los planes que tengo- Estirando el mapa en la mesa- Acércate

-¿Cambio de planes?-

-Sí, he fijado otra ruta, para llegar…creo que sería mejor ir por aquí- marcando con un dedo el mapa- Creo que será menos arriesgado si cam…

-Capitana pero eso nos desviaría mucho, tardaremos dos días en llegar a ese punto, y valla a saber cuánto tiempo más en volver a tomar la línea recta-

-Lo se

-Entonces ¿Por qué ese cambio de rumbo tan de improvisto?

-Una palpitación

-Le aconsejo que no se guíe tanto de sus palpitaciones ayer casi perdemos la mitad de la tripulación-

-Bueno, es todo, puedes retirarte- Dijo la rubia con un todo de voz cortante, sin sacar la vista del mapa.

Jules tardo en cumplir la última orden y retirarse del lugar, la miraba con desconcierto y traba de entender aquella insensata decisión, pero no tubo éxitos por lo que opto retirarse del camarote en busca de Umbriel. Haruka por otro lado se sirvió otro trago, tomo su brújula y el compas y comenzó a fijar una nueva ruta de navegación, una que la llevaría al encuentro de la sirena.

Pasadas unas horas, ya cuando se le había pasado el enfado con el contramaestre y ya tenía todo nuevamente planeado, salió con el catalejo y la bruja en rumbo a la popa, todos los marinos ya estaban haciendo sus labores cuando vieron a su Capitana con la mirada fija y perdida en algún lugar que nadie podía entender.

-Contramaestre

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué le pasa a la capitana?... o ¿es así siempre?

-Nada que tengas derecho a saber muchacho, mejor deja de estar chismoso y presta atención a lo que estoy haciendo

-Lo siento, tiene usted razón.

El contramaestre noto el esfuerzo que realizaba el joven por aprender, y demostrar que él seria capaz de aprender todo y sintió compasión por el chico.

-Umbriel

-¿Si señor?

-Ven acá, tenemos que hablar- El marino se acerca a Jules con temor de haber realizado algo mal.

-Tranquilo muchacho lo estás haciendo bien, solo creí que tendrías que saber a dónde nos dirigimos- Jules acerca dos barriles sentándose uno y haciendo una señal con las manos para que el joven lo imitara, este obedece y espera a que Phillips tomara la palabra nuevamente- Nos dirigimos a un lugar desconocido muchacho, lo que Haruka está buscando no se sabe si realmente existe, es una aventura incierta, lo que menos te imagines puede suceder. ¿Has escuchado la leyenda?

-He escuchado muchas leyendas mi señor, ¿Cuál de todas?-

-Jajajaja, lo siento tienes razón hay muchas que han recorrido las tierras, me refiero a la Leyenda de La Sirena Maldita muchacho.

-No solo he escuchado su nombre, ¿de qué trata Contramaestre?

-Pues veras, la leyenda cuenta que cada 100 años el Dios Neptuno hace un llamado a todas sus hijas, para pedirles que surjan de las profundidades y sean visibles para los piratas que navegan las aguas, estas aguas muchacho, cuando el día esperado llegue, El dios de los mares agita las aguas esperando que una de ellas salga a la superficie, cuando esto sucede las aguas vuelven a calmarse hasta entrada la noche, es cuando Neptuno desata toda su furia y poder provocando que los océanos tiemblen de miedo… Puedo asegurarte una cosa Umbriel, cuando esta fecha se acerca nadie se anima adentrarse al mar, excepto por valientes piratas.

-Ósea que la Capitana…

-Sí, ella es una de los pocos que se animan a realizar esta locura.

-Y ¿qué más cuenta la leyenda?- Umbriel estaba asombrado y escuchaba muy atentamente las palabras que decía Jules.

-Si… dicen que cuando un Pirata se adentra en el mar rumbo a estas aguas, es porque quiere enfrentarse Neptuno para demostrar que él es capaz de manejar la piedra que les permitirá cazar a una de sus hijas y reclamar ¼ del poder para controlar los mares.

-¿Eso quiere decir que la Capitana Haruka está detrás de esa piedra?

-Estas en lo correcto muchacho, pero hay un problema…

-¿Cuál mi señor?

-La leyenda también dice que solo uno, el más valiente será capaz de soportar la tormenta…

-¿La tormenta que se desato anoche?

-Sí, esa tormenta es el inicio de la aventura muchacho… Dicen que está se desata cuando todos están metidos en un profundo sueño y solo uno se queda en cubierta…

-¡La Capitana!

-Exacto… Ese hombre, en este caso Haruka, que se quede velando durante la noche, será capaz de oír el canto, el llamado, la advertencia de una Sirena, cuando esta cante, la furia de Neptuno se desatara, y su hija mira a lo lejos buscando a esa persona que a escucho su voz, esperando también ser vista.

-¿Crees que Haruka allá visto señor?-

-Roguémosle a los dioses de que no muchacho, esa sería nuestra perdición, ningún valiente ha logrado llegar a la piedra de Neptuno, ya que se quedan anonadados por la belleza de las hijas de este, y las persiguen con tan esfuerzo que todos ellos ahora descansan en las profundidades del mar.

-¿Pero si es tan peligroso….por qué siguen aquí…por qué nadie se bajo del barco cuando la Capitana nos lo permitió antes de zarpar?

-Lo mismo te pregunto muchacho… ¿Tú porque no has hecho?

-Bueno yo… no… yo sabía que las cosa eran así- El joven marino no sabía que pensar, sus pensamientos estaban perturbados, la pregunta que le hizo Jules lo desconcertó, no se espera esa contra pregunta, más bien una respuesta.

-Piénsalo bien Umbriel… algo no te permitió bajar de este navío cuando tuviste la oportunidad, eso mismo les paso a los otros marinos, incluyendo a mí.

La cara del joven en ese momento paso a ser de espanto, Jules lo miro extrañado y volteo la cabeza para ver que era lo que éste miraba tan asustado, cuando comprendió de que se trataba él mismo pego un respingo, era Haruka.

-¿Se puede saber Contramaestre que hacen sentados los dos acá, mientras el resto de la tripulación está trabajando?, te pedí que le enseñaras, no que le contaras absurdas historias para niños- La rubia tenía un leve tono de desaprobación, pero en sus ojos se podía leer otra cosa, algo que ni siquiera Jules que la conocía desde hacía ya varios años podo descifrar.

-Lo siento mi Capitana, ya nos pondremos a trabajar.

-Solo eso quiero Jules, no me defraudes.

Dicho esto último se marcho acomodando su saco que colgaba de sus hombros y se dirigiéo al timón, Phillips y Umbriel acomodaron los barriles y siguieron sus labores.

-Esto tendré que hacerlo por mi cuenta, nunca entenderán, que no quiero cazar una serena, sino que quiero algo mucho más valioso que solo ella me puede dar…Su corazón- En estas últimas palabras la pirata toma el gobierno del navío y da una orden rotunda que nadie se animo hacer alguna objeción- DAREMOS LA VUELTA, CAMBIAREMOS EL RUMBO, NOS DIRIGIREMOS AL ESTE, A TODO BABOR.


	4. Capitulo 4: Discusión

Capitulo 4: "Discusión"

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que cambiaron el rumbo al Este, todos las personas que se encontraban arriba de la nave comenzaron hablar entre ellos si era lo correcto haber seguido a Haruka ya que todos sabían que el lugar a donde se tenían que dirigir era para el norte, no entendían porque cambio el curso y menos aun después de haber superado la tormenta. Por otro lado la rubia pasaba la mayor parte del día en su camarote, y de vez en cuando se la podía ver parada en la proa o en la popa con el catalejo en la mano y agarrada de una cuerda dejando que el viento sople en su cara.

A la cuarta mañana el Contramaestre no aguanto más este silencio y comportamiento que la pirata de ojos verdes olivo estaba llevando, le preocupaba que estuviera viviendo dentro de un sueño, temía que estuviera detrás de la sirena y no de la piedra.

-¿Capitana?

-¿Eh…?- La rubia estaba distraída mirando como el sol comenzaba a iluminar todo el lugar y los cielos cambiaban sus colores- Ah eres tu Jules-

-¿Quién pensabas que era?- Dice esté un poco enojado, pero luego vuelve a tomar un tono más tranquilo- Capitana, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?, dígamelo por favor, todos los que te seguimos estamos a la deriva no sabemos a que rumbo nos dirigimos, muchos están desesperados….si tan solo usted nos dijera hacia…..

-Disculpa, ¿me estabas hablando?...- La pirata no sacaba la vista del punto donde tenía fijado sus ojos-Mira Jules, observa el cielo, siente la brisa salina en tu rostro… ¿no es hermoso?

Este no pudo hacer mas nada que negar con la cabeza con desaprobación, pegar un suspiro y volver a su labor. La pirata por otro lado tenía sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Ya se estaba acercando la noche cuando Haruka comenzó a desesperarse, desde aquella vez no volvió a ver a la hija de Neptuno, "no puede ser que me allá confundido de rumbo", "Estoy segura de haber anotado bien las coordenadas", "será posible que ¿no sea la indicada?...no, no puede ser así, estoy segura que si soy la persona indicada para ganarme su corazón… no soy una pirata común y corriente…. Te encontrare así sea que tenga que navegar por las aguas toda una vida detrás de ti", estas y muchas otras cosas, se le cruzaban a la pelirrubia por su cabeza mientras revisaba el mapa una y otra vez.

Cuando la luz de la luna alumbraba el mar y ya todos los oceánicos estaban ya en un profundo sueño, Haruka decide salir nuevamente y observar por la proa, lo estaba haciendo ya como una costumbre, tenía pocas esperanzas de ver o escuchar a la sirena, en su mirada se podía notar decepción con una pequeña mescla de tristeza, era la primera vez en su vida que no se sentía capaz de conseguirlo. Cuando ya estaba por retirarse escucha una hermosa melodía que provenía de las aguas, la joven de ojos verdes muy despacio asoma la cabeza para mirar, era ella, tomando la luz que emanaba la luna, acariciándose sus cabellos color marinos y cantándole a la única persona despierta en ese barco, a Haruka. Sus miradas se encontraron, y ambas lograron distinguir un brillo muy especial una en la otra, cuando la pirata estaba por mencionar algo siente unas pisadas en la cubierta, la sirena se queda inmóvil,

-Tu…Tu eres la hija de Urano….- Dijo la hermosa sirena con su dulce voz dándole a Haruka una última mirada, pero esta vez sus ojos se podía notar rechazo, enojo y desprecio.

La rubia se queda inmóvil, las palabras de la pelimarina la habían tomado de sorpresa y tampoco esperaba que a esa altura de la noche todavía se encontrara alguien despierto en el navío. Esperando que los pasos se desvanecieran la pirata se queda inmóvil en el lugar, pero la comenzaba a desesperar, los ruidos no cesaban, por lo que decide voltearse y ve a un marino con cabelleras largas color castaño.

-Disculpa..¿qué haces aquí?

-Hee…Capitana-

-Si.. ¿no tendrías que estar durmiendo?

-Si, bueno, disculpe..hee yo….yo ya me voy-

Y el joven sale caminando algo atolondrado hasta que se pierde de vista de los ojos de Haruka. La rubia se queda un rato más en la proa con la esperanza de volver a ver aquella sirena que tanto aturdía sus pensamientos, pero no paso nada, el agua estaba tranquila y el viento apenas se sentía, así que decido que ya era hora de irse a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, Jules y Haruka se encontraban discutiendo sobre el nuevo rumbo que tenían que tomar.

-Jules, pero hay que ir por acá, no queda otra opción

-Pero Capitana, nos pondrías a todos en peligro, por esa zona está el Kraken-

-Hay vamos Philiphs no me digas que te crees esa historia

-Si mi señora, cada una de ellas, y usted es consciente de haber vivido varias.

-Si bueno, pero el Kraken, por favor… Esa bestia no nos atacara

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Este barco….

-Haruka ¿has perdido la cordura?.. no voy a permitir que arriesgues la vida de todos

-JULES NO TE ATREVAS A DARME ORDENES TU AMI, NO TE OLVIDES QUE…

-Di…disculpen que interrumpa, pero..

-¿QUE QUIERES?

-no, solo venia a informarles que las provisiones se están agotando, y quería saber si ya vamos a tocar puerto en alguna parte.

-NO, no vamos a tocar puerto, hay que seguir la ruta

-Si, vamos a tocar puerto

-PHILIPS

-HARUKA

La capitana y el Contramaestre estaban en una discusión muy sebera, el joven que estaba allí parado no sabía si retirarse o quedarse

-¿Todavía estas aquí?... anda muévete

-Si..Si- Y el muchacho deja a estos hablando nuevamente

-Haruka por favor entiende

-Entiende tu Philips, este barco navegara hasta el final, la Capitana soy yo, y no voy a permitir que…

-Muy bien, haga lo que quiera, pero primero toque puerto para reponer las provisiones, y deje bajar a los marinos que..

- ¿A los que tienen miedo?... muy bien… si tu deseas abandonar esto por un simple cuento de niños, puedes hacerlo, en este puerto desembarcaremos-

-No hay no… ese puerto es de Saint Cross Company, nos pondrías a todos en peligro

-Creo que tienen más valor para enfrentarse a ellos que a un simple Kraken, se desembarca allí o seguimos con el curso… tú decides Jules

-Todo esto hizo que pierdas la cabeza Haruka

-Y a ti te hizo perder el valor mi querido Philiphs…¿Qué aras?

-Está bien, desembarcaremos allí

-Muy bien….

Haruka enrolla el mapa, le da una última mirada a su compañero y toma el puesto de timonel.


	5. Capítulo 5: Puerto

**Capitulo 5 "Puerto "**

Ya habían recorrido el trecho necesario para tocar puerto, por lo que Haruka decide hablar antes de entrar al territorio

-Mis marinos, solo he viajado hasta aquí por orden del contramaestre Jules, así que pueden darle los agradecimientos a él… solo que me queda decirles, que hay tienen los botes y los remos para desembarcar en unas horas, mi única orden es... que cuando repongamos lo que nos hace falta para seguir el viaje, solo quiero arriba de Urano a aquellos valientes que no teman morir, el resto puede ir considerando como librarse de Saint Cross Company junto con Jules-

Dicho esto entra a su camarote, todos los que se encontraban a bordo de la nave quedaron atónitos por el mensaje que acabada de dar su capitana, el más impactado por lo que acababa de suceder era Jules, no esperaba que nombrara su retiro al frente de todos, él todavía no decidía si quería dejar el navío o no.

Al llegar todos parecían marinos mercantes, Urano flameaba una bandera blanca y bajaron de él pesqueros, con sus mariscos, la única persona que no abandono su puesto fue Haruka, les había dado un día para que decidan, le parecía una locura esperar 24 horas, pero era lo que tenía que hacer para evitar más demoras.

Mientras tanto en la cantina Jules y Umbriel estaban hablando para ver qué decisión tomar, hablaban muy bajo no querían que nadie los escuchara ya que estaban en un terreno peligroso, apenas se podía escuchar un susurro de voz.

-Pero Jules, no podemos dejar a la Capitana sola… tu bien sabes que de todos los que estábamos a bordo de la nave solo volveremos unos pocos que nos alcanzarían los dedos de las manos para contarlos, si no vamos nosotros, a quien Haruka les dio confianza en su momento, los otros tampoco lo harán.-

-Bueno muchacho si quieres regresa tu, la verdad que me siento aliviado de haberme liberado de ella.-

-Eso lo dices ahora porque estas ebrio -

-Claro que no estoy… si bueno un poco lo estoy…pero ¿cómo se atreve a echarme así?-

-Capaz lo hizo por tu insistencia en la vida de los tripulantes, en venir acá y todo el cuento del Kraken-

-Bueno pero no tiene derecho-

-Estoy seguro que si regresas al navío se sorprenderá mucho y te tratara con respeto-

-No la conoces-

-No, pero es humana, se dará cuenta-

-Está bien Umbriel regresare a bordo del navío, pero como hacemos para llevar algunos marinos de acá-

-No hará falta, con los que regresemos, tu, la capitana y yo estaremos bien-

-Bueno…esperemos que sea así, que los Dioses escuchen tus palabras porque si no estamos muertos.-

Callaron sus palabras con el último sorbo de ron que les quedaba en el vaso, y regresaron al barco. Urano parecía estar más solitario que nunca, cuando estos quisieron entrar un soldado los detiene

-Disculpen caballeros ¿A dónde van?-

-Vamos a nuestro barco-

-El barco zarpara mañana-

-Si, pero…-

-Ya hablamos con la persona a cargo de todos los pesqueros-

-Si buen señor, pero yo también estoy a cargo del navío, vera soy el contramaestre

-Qué extraño, no han mencionado que adquirían un contramaestre-

-Disculpe soldado, son mis tripulantes- Haruka estaba muy seria, tan seria que a Umbriel le dio escalofríos

-Bueno si es así pueden esperar hasta mañana para subir al barco, solo los soldados y los encargados de las naves pueden pasar, el resto espera a subir el día de..-

-Ya entendí, disculpe las molestias entonces….Vámonos-

-S..si-

El soldado se despidió de ellos con un leve gesto de disgusto, no le agrado que le hayan interrumpido, vio como se alejaban y volvió a su puesto. Mientras iban caminando de un momento a otro la rubia se detiene en seco

-Jules-

-¿Si?-

-¿Por qué regresaste?-

-Pues veras…-

-Mejor no me lo digas, hablaremos luego cuando estemos seguros-

Se quedaron callados y estuvieron merodeando la ciudad para ganar tiempo hasta que salga el sol. A la mañana siguiente Haruka, Jules y Umbriel fueron los primeros en acercarse, tuvieron otro encuentro con uno de los guardias, pero las sabias palabras de la rubia los dejaron entrar y abordar el barco, a los pocos minutos comenzaron a caer los demás marinos, y pasada unas tres horas se cumplió el plazo se había terminado por lo cual la Capitana de Urano toma el mando

-Muy bien, primero que nada gracias por demostrarme su lealtad, seremos pocos pero no fallaremos… cuando acabemos con esta aventura les daré su recompensa, ahora a ZARPAR

Todos los marinos incluyendo Haruka estaban ayudando a Urano a salir rumbo a esa misteriosa travesía, pasado unos minutos el barco estaba retomando nuevamente la ruta sin ningún problema cuando escuchan un cañón se estrella con el agua muy cerca de ellos, Haruka se da vuelta y nota que los que estaban bombardino la nave eran los de la Saint Cross Company.

-HICEN LA BANDERA, NUESTRA BANDERA, TOMEN SUS PUESTOS, AJUSTEN LOS CAÑONES… JULES TOMA EL TIMÓN.

Todos acataron las órdenes a la perfección, Haruka toma el catalejo y lo apunta a las naves de sus agresores y ve a bordo a uno de los marinos que estaba navegando con ella.

-Muy bien, así que nos has delatado….este será tu fin- Con un tono más decidida le dice a su contramaestre-Phillips déjame esto a mi

El oceánico deja a la mujer de cabellos rubios hacerse cargo de la situación, ésta toma el mando y da un giro al timón provocando que el barco se tambalee y los deje a mira de sus balas

-si esto es lo que quieren ver, muy bien les daremos su merecido FUEGOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Y los cañones comenzaron a bombardear los barcos oponentes


	6. Capítulo 6: Hydra

**Capitulo 6: "Hydra"**

Lograron salir del ataque de los militantes del puerto, gracias a las estrategias de combate de la capitana a cargo. Una vez mar adentro Philips se arrima a la pelirrubia para hablar.

-Haruka… yo-

-Contramaestre, no es tiempo de andar con habladurías, tome el timón y siga el curso- Le dice la pirata con un tono severo en la voz, al parecer aun seguía enojado con él.

-Si Capitana-

La Comandante del navío se retira del lugar dirigiéndose a la bodega para revisar si había bastantes alimentos para lo que quedaba de la travesía. Una vez adentro recorre la superficie revisando bolsón por bolsón, barril por barril, al notar que estaba todo en orden se disponía a salir del lugar cuando escucha un sonido proveniente de uno de los rincones, dirige su mirada al lugar y ve a un marino de espaldas, al parecer era el mismo tripulante que había interrumpido aquella noche que vio a la hija de Neptuno.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, se supone que tendrías que estar en cubierta-

El tono de voz severo de la Pirata logro que aquel hombre quedara paralizado, al no ver ninguna respuesta la Rubia se acercó haciendo resonar sus botas en el frio piso de madera, tomando aquella persona del hombro y girándola para quedar cara a cara, cuando sus rostros se encontraron Haruka quedo sorprendida, no esperaba ver a una mujer en su barco, la Muchacha de largos cabellos negros se sonrojó y bajo la mirada y en un susurro salió de su boca un "Perdón", La capitana de Urano saco la mano del hombro de la joven y se saco el abrigo y se lo extendió.

-Cúbrete, si vas a estar a bordo de este barco procura no andar vestida así, no quiero que se formen revueltas a estas alturas-

-Si- la pelinegra tomo el abrigo y se lo coloco encima abotonándolo-muchas gracias-

-Sígueme-

-Si-

Ambas salieron de la bodega, Haruka cerró la puerta detrás de si y tomo a la joven del brazo y muy disimuladamente la subió a cubierta metiéndose las dos en la alcoba de la rubia, por suerte nadie lo había notado estaban todos concentrados en sus tareas. Una vez dentro la pirata más audaz de los mares se relaja un poco y cambiando su tono a uno más dulce.

-Tranquila, toma asiento- Señalando con su mano una de las sillas- por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Hydra- dijo la muchacha, tomando asiento con mucha timidez.

-¿Hydra?, que nombre extraño nunca lo había escuchado – imitando a la joven sentándose en una de las sillas vacías que estaban en frente de la misma- dime una cosa Hydra, ¿Desde cuándo estas en este barco?-

-Desde que salió de la cantina Cabeza de Puerco- Esta vez dirigió la mirada a la pirata, tenía unos ojos color gris claro, de una forma almendrada la rubia no pudo evitar perderse unos segundos en ellos.

-¿Y con qué razón querías montarte en este navío?- Recostándose en el respaldo de la silla y cruzando una de sus piernas dejando apoyado el brazo izquierdo sobre la meza que las separaba.

-No se cómo decirlo, yo….- la chica de ojos grises guardo silencio para medir sus palabras- pues veras yo que..-

Se escucha un "toc toc" del otro lado de la puerta.

-Si ¿Quién es?

-Capitana soy Jules voy a…-

-No, no entraras, espérame que ahí salgo-

-Si-

Parándose muy despacio sin sacar la mirada de la blanquecina mujer que tenía en frente diciéndole muy despacio -Espérame aquí esta charla recién comienza- Y esbozando una sonrisa sale del lugar encontrándose con el contramaestre, dejando a Hydra confundida.

-Dime… ¿qué pasa?

-Al parecer el timón se atasco-

-¿Qué el timón qué?, no puede ser- Levanta su vista a los cielos y luego agrega- justo ahora que se está volviendo de noche-

-Capitana traté de arreglarlo pero no se que…-

-Deja este chico esta caprichoso- y se dirige al timón pegándole una revisada a las apuradas- Son las cadenas Contramaestre-

-¿Las cadenas?, ¿Pero cómo?-

-La tormenta y el pequeño enfrentamiento con Saint Cross Company lo habrá alborotado un poco- Saca la brújula del bolsillo de su pantalón- Estamos por buen camino-

-Entonces ¿lo dejamos así?-

-¿Estás loco?, por supuesto que no lo dejare así-

-Pero con esta luz no podremos arreglarlo-

-Tranquilo hay muchas otras cosas que hacer, tu ayuda al resto de la tripulación yo me encargo de este asunto-

-Si mi capitana- Jules se reúne con los demás marinos.

Haruka se queda pensativa un rato mirando el problema que tenia frente a sus ojos "no puede ser, ¿acaso hoy es el día de las malas fortunas?, primero Saint Cross, luego Hydra, ahora esto, lo único que falta es que se aparezca un Kraken" pensaba para sí mientras se arremangaba la blusa para comenzar el labor de arreglar el timón.

Pasadas unas horas el cielo se tiño de un azul oscuro con pequeños destellos blancos esparcidos para todos lados haciendo armonía con la blanca luna.

-Capitana

-¿Sí?- Haruka se encontraba tirada en el piso boca arriba arreglando el timón

-¿No tiene frío?- Dijo Jules con un tono de sorpresa en la voz, por lo general estaba acostumbrado a ver a Haruka con su tipo abrigo marrón, y más a esas horas de la noche, no esperaba ver a la mujer solo con su camisa blanca.

-No, ¿alguna otra cosa Contramaestre?-

-Si… ya hemos terminado con todo mi señora, ¿alguna otra orden?

-No, ya pueden retirarse a descansar

-Muy bien, con su permiso.

Philips deja la pirata concentrada en su labor, y les da la orden a todos los marinos que ya era hora de ir dormir, todos hicieron caso al canoso y viejo contramaestre y fueron a sus camas. Ya entrada la madrugada, la mujer de ojos verdes estaba terminando de arreglar el problemas de cadenas cuando siente que algo comienza a moverse arriba de su estomago, levanta la mirada y se encuentra con esos ojos color luna mirándola, jugueteando con sus manos en su vientre, sus dedos eran suaves, y le producían un cosquilleo extraño, la rubia tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, agarrando la mano de la pelinegra y sacándosela de encima, cordialmente le dice:

-¿Qué haces Hydra?, creo haberte dicho que te quedaras ad…

La blanquecina mujer le coloca delicadamente uno de sus suaves dedos en los labios para callarla

-Lo siento, me canse de esperarte y vine a verte-mira a su alrededor- además no hay nadie, la noche puede ser solo para nosotras ¿no crees?- diciendo esto último con un tono comprometedor en la voz.

-Lo siento muñeca, pero no estoy para estos juegos- responde Haruka con una sonrisa a medias- estoy esperando que una bella sir….

-¿Sirena?- en esta ocasión la pelinegra se posa al frente de la rubia dejando a la vista su delicada clavícula -¿Crees en esas criaturas?, ¿acaso no es mejor algo real, que perseguir un sueño que ni sabes si lograras?-

En un principio la pirata sintió un calor en su cuerpo, pero a medida que Hydra iba hablando se le fue apagando, apartándola para poder levantarse le contesta.

-Lamento decepcionarte lindura

Haruka comienza avanzar para la proa con un paso lento, la mujer de ojos grises no esperaba que aquella pirata fuera tan fría con ella, era la primera vez en su vida que le tocaban su orgullo, se levanta y vas tras la pirata, cuando está lo suficientemente cerca la abraza por detrás rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos, la mujer de ojos olivos quedo paralizada un par de segundos, se volteo, tomo delicadamente los cabellos que colgaban en la parte izquierda del rostro de Hydra, acercándose a ella muy lentamente le susurra a media voz en el oído.

-¿Crees que puedes jugar conmigo de esa forma?, necesitaras más que eso hermosura-

La mujer de tez blanca tenia las pupilas dilatas, su corazón latía rápidamente, quedo congelada tras la reacción de Haruka, ésta al notarlo, se suelta lentamente liberando su cuerpo y mirándola fijamente le da un giño de ojo y se dirige a su camarote.

-Ha por cierto lindura, ya es tarde creo que tienes que ir a dormir, mañana hay trabajo que hacer-

Fueron las últimas palabras de la capitana, y lo último que se escucho esa noche fue el ruido de las rendijas de las puertas abriendo y cerrándose dejando a la blanquecina mujer parada mirando al nocturno cielo.


	7. Capítulo 7: El Deseo de Pecar

Capitulo 7: "El Deseo de Pecar"

Desde las oscuras aguas una sirena de cabellos ondulados color aguamarina observaba la situación que se estaba llevando a bordo del navío, veía como Hydra y Haruka cruzaban palabras y manos, esperaba que la rubia demostrara rechazo hacia la pelinegra, pero solo veía que esta le sonreía y le hacía ojos, desde donde se encontraba no podía oír lo que se decían, aguardaba impaciente visualizar algo de su agrado, lo último que soporto ver era como la capitana del barco se acercaba a la blanquecina mujer tomando sus cabellos en sus manos, la criatura más bella que podía existir en los mares comenzó a sentir que su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido, en sus ojos se podía notar decepción, comenzaron a entrarle celos, no sabía porque ya que ni siquiera cruzo palabras con la marina que tanto observaba, pero esos celos la estaba ahogando, por lo cual decide sumergirse en sus amadas aguas alejándose de Urano rápidamente.

Mientras tanto Umbriel se encontraba recostado en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero algo lo estaba inquietando "la leyenda, la sirena, el poder de los mares otorgado por Neptuno", unas voces lo sacaron de su trance, agudizando el oído pudo reconocer la voz de su capitana, la curiosidad lo invadió, "seguramente tiene que ver con la leyenda", y sin pensarlo dos veces se levanta de su cama y sale en puntillas a cubierta escondiéndose detrás de unos cañones, logra escuchar algo de una sirena, ve a una mujer de pelos negros tratando de persuadir a Haruka, mira hacía los mares y ve como la sirena observa lo que está pasando en el navío y como de golpe se aleja. Con la esperanza de volverla a ver, se queda allí hasta que la mujer de ojos grises decide retirarse, bajando a su camarote, espera un tiempo prudencial y al sentir que ya era prudente ponerse bajo la luz de la luna se asoma por la popa, con un tono muy suave casi inaudible

-Sirena… Sirena, se que estas allí… Sirena sal por favor

La hija de Neptuno oye una voz que no conoce que la está llamando, sabía que era de alguno de los marinos que estaban a bordo de ese montón de madera flotante, duda un instante, pero luego se asoma para ver quien el que lo estaba llamando. Cuando el joven logra visualizar a la sirena queda estupefacto y boquiabierto por unos segundos, "Entonces era verdad… la sirena es real"

-¿Que deseas?-

Esa dulce voz llega a los oídos del joven, era una voz clara y tan delicada como el sonar de las cuerdas de un violín

-Conocerte

-¿Conocerme?

-Si, he escuchado cosas asombrosas de ti

La sirena de ojos color mar, agita su cola de pez un poco ansiosa, aun que no lo reconociera era un poco vanidosa.

-¿Si?... y dime joven marino, ¿qué has escuchado de mi?

El pelicastaño estaba tan emocionado que comenzó a elevar la voz.

-Que tu canto tiene poderes sobre las aguas, que tienes el poder de convocar criaturas marinas, que eres la hija del Dios de los mares-

Llevándose una de las manos a la boca pega una pequeña risa, y relajándose un poco más en el agua le dice

- Dime ¿cómo te llamas gentil marino?-

-Umbriel… ¿y tu?

-Umbriel… como uno de los hijos de Urano, que interesante, soy Michiru

Los susurros llegaron a los oídos de Haruka despertándola, un poco desorientada se acomoda en su cama, cuando escucha el nombre de uno de sus tripulantes más jóvenes abordo, esto la despabila inmediatamente, colocándose las botas sale de su recamara y ve al muchacho de ojos negros en la popa, al acercarse un poco más escucha una voz que le acelera el corazón diciendo Michiru sin poder controlar sus pies avanza a su encuentro, mientras se acercaba sus botan retumbaban en la fría madera de Urano, provocando el nerviosismo de Umbriel. La capitana estaba cerca y sus ojos ven esos cabellos color mar incitando su desesperación por verla nuevamente, Michiru siente que la brisa marina se hace un poco mas fuerte eleva su mirada un poco mas cruzando sus ojos con los de la rubia, pasaron unos segundos en que todo se paralizo por un momento.

Umbriel se percato de la presencia de su Capitana, por lo que voltea tranquilamente.

-Haruka!

La pelimarina aprovecha esa oportunidad para esconderse en las aguas, no quería encontrarse con aquella mujer, no por el momento, todavía tenía las imágenes en su cabeza de cómo se acercaba delicadamente a la mujer de piel color nieve.

-ESPERA!- la voz de la rubia tenía un timbre de suplica-

-Capitana…¿se encuentra bien?

Llevando su mirada al marino

-¿Por qué Umbriel?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la sirena esta…-

-¿Sirena?...¿Cual sirena?

-Vamos muchacho, si no era una sirena, entonces dime ¿que estabas viendo?

-No podía dormir por lo que vine a observar el mar

-¿Y con quien hablabas?

-Con nadie mi capitana… ¿Está segura que se encuentra bien?... Valla a descansar, quizá tanto observar las aguas la está agotando

El marino parecía muy convencido de sus palabras, por lo que la pirata se queda reflexionando un momento, pegando una última ojeada al mar le dice.

-Bueno ya viste demasiado, ahora lárgate.

-Si mi señora

El joven se dirige a su cama con una sonrisa en su rostro, dejando a la mujer de ojos verde olivo sola y confundida. "No puede ser… estoy completamente segura que estaba hablando con ella…esa era su voz, no puedo estar equivocándome…Michiru ¿será ese su nombre?..."Mientras sus pensamientos atormentaban su mente como un remolino la comandante de Urano regresa al camarote donde se sienta y se sirve un vaso de Ron mientras marca unos puntos en el mapa, luego de unos largas horas pensando se queda dormida.

A la mañana siguiente el contramaestre es el primero en levantarse, siendo el inaugural de todos los navegantes en recibir los primeros rayos del sol, se dirige al timón y se percata que todavía estaba roto, "Menos mal que lo querías arreglar de inmediato", apoyándose de espaldas al suelo termina el labor que el día anterior Haruka no logro finalizar. El ruido de las cadenas comienza a despertar a los demás oceánicos los cuales fueron apareciendo de a uno arriba en cubierta, cada uno con su garra y su pan mientras charlaban tranquilos. El barullo logro despertar a la rubia, la cual estaba contracturada por quedarse dormida en la silla y con dolor de cabeza a causa de la cantidad de ron que había bebido.

-No pueden hacer más ruido-

Acomodándose un poco la camisa blanca y frotándose los ojos, sale para encontrarse con los demás.

-Capitana

-Jules, habla mas bajito ¿quieres?, no soy sorda

-Capitana huele a ron

-¿Qué?

-¿Estuvo bebiendo?

-Un poco, no podía dormir

-¿Un poco?, al juzgar por su apariencia creo que te has bajado más de una botella

-Puede ser, no me medí…¿y Umbriel?

-Sigue durmiendo, como todavía es temprano pensé en dejarlo dormir un poco más, vio que los más jóvenes necesitan descansar más.

-Jules no seas tan amable con él, no es tu hijo, dile que se levante sino a la noche no duerme y anda deambulando como un fantasma por acá-

-Está bien- Philips un poco extrañado por la actitud de la pirata al mando, se marcha en busca del marino mientras le dice-Ha por cierto Haruka, arregle en timón-

-Gracias Jules- Acercándose al pértigo la pelirrubia trata de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

El pelicastaño estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando siente que algo lo sacude provocando que se despierte un poco sobresaltado

-Vamos muchacho arriba, ya están todos por comenzar sus labores-

-Hay voy Jules

-Arriba

-Está bien, está bien tranquilo

-Más vale que te apures, que la capitana está preguntando por ti

-A ¿sí?

-Sí, no sé porque le molesta que estés a cubierta durante la noche, pero procura no volver hacerlo

-No estaba haciendo nada

-Como sea, pero arriba

Dicho esto último el hombre canoso le deja las botas al borde de la cama y se marcha, el muchacho se rasca la cabeza como todas las mañanas, se coloca sus botas y sale a reunirse con los demás.

Cuando estaban todos en el revestimiento del navío comenzaron sus labores, Philips estaba al mando observando que todos estén cumpliendo con sus obligaciones, algunos estaban puliendo, otros sacando el oxido a los cañones, acomodando los rieles de las velas, todos tenían algo que hacer, Umbriel se encontraba juntando agua de mar para baldear el piso evitando a toda costa la mirada inquisidora de la rubia, podía sentir en su nuca como vigilaba cada movimiento del chico.

-Tenoh

-¿si?

-¿Le pasa algo?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas contramaestre?

-No le saca la mirada al pobre chico, el es un buen muchacho, me la pasó la mayor parte del tiempo con él y puedo apostar que no es capaz de realizar un motín en su contra.

- No es eso Philiphs… no temo que haga un motín

-¿Entonces?

-Nada, no me hagas caso, no dormí bien… estaré adentro por cualquier cosa-

Dicho esto se encierra en el compartimiento principal de la nave, el contramaestre Fokgs se acerca al pelicastaño

-Umbriel, ven aquí

-Si- tomando el balde y apoyando en el suelo se acerca a su maestro- Dime Jules ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-¿Qué hiciste anoche?- el tono de su voz no era de enojo ni de regaño más bien de preocupación

-Nada, solo estaba observando el mar para poder conciliar el sueño, ¿por?

-¿Estás seguro?, La capitana no te a sacado la vista en ningún momento en lo que va del día-

-Estoy seguro…Si estoy seguro que no hice nada Philiphs…¿Enserio? No me había dado cuenta… aun que no me sorprende después de lo que vi anoche-

-¿Qué viste muchacho?

-No se si contártelo.

-Vamos chico, ¿Qué tan grave puede ser?

-No se, quizá no me creas-

-Has el intento

-Está bien, pero ahora no… nos está observando por la ventana-

-Muy bien muchacho, así se hace, ahora sigue por este lado- Entendiendo la preocupación del fresco marino Philips hace una pequeña actuación. La bucanera al mando del navío nombrado Urano los observo por un tiempo, conociendo a su mano derecha sabia que hablaría con el chico, después de un tiempo se recostó en su lecho.


End file.
